The present invention relates to a recorder such as a pen recorder, and more particularly to a mechanism of such recorders which holds a recording sheet in position against a platen by rollers displaceable out of engagement with the platen when the sheet is to be inserted or removed.
Prior recorders such as pen recorders and printers have presser rollers urged toward a platen for pressing a sheet of recording paper against and around the platen. Some recorders also include a presser bar spaced from the presser rollers for preventing the leading edge of the sheet from lifting off the platen. When the sheet is to be released from the platen or positioned on the platen, the presser bar and the presser rollers need to be separately released from the platen through the use of levers, for example. Therefore, the procedure for positioning a sheet is relatively complex to perform, and cannot be carried out in a short period of time.